The present disclosure relates generally to film compositions, and more particularly to semiconductor film compositions.
Solution processing may be used to form semiconductor films from precursor solutions. Solution processing may be desirable since, in some instances, it enables certain thin-film deposition processes, including inkjet printing, to be used in manufacturing relatively low-cost electronics. Both organic and inorganic materials may be solution processed.
Generally, organic materials are well suited for the constraints of low temperature processing techniques, including solution-based processing. However, organic materials may provide relatively poor performance, such as inefficient electronic charge transport (i.e., low carrier mobility). Another potential problem with organic electronic materials and devices is that they may have limited stability and/or useful lifetimes.
Inorganic films, such as oxide semiconductors, formed from solution processes may experience undesirable morphological changes (one example of which is cracking) upon crystallization, which may occur when a liquid precursor is converted to the solid film. Further, inorganic films may, in some instances, experience a reduction in charge transport efficiency, (i.e., mobility) due, at least in part, to charged defects at grain boundaries in a poly-crystalline film.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a solution processed inorganic film substantially free from undesirable morphological changes.